Mud, Frogs and Barbies
by sweetjade
Summary: We were going to be best friend's forever. Apparently forever ended last summer. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight

* * *

**Mud, Frogs, and Barbies**

Chapter One: Friends Forever

"_Friends forever, to the end_

_No matter if you go home or even when we're ten_

_Mud, frogs, and Barbies_

_You'll always be my best friend and when you're around it's always a party_

_One two three we're outtttieeee!"_

When I was little, I'd say hmm… around seven, I confessed my undying love for everything Jacob. Jacob Black would be my insanely hot, intelligent, caring best friend that lived oh precisely 1583.48 miles away, in an old sleepy town by the name of Forks, Washington.

"Mommy I want to marry Jacob Black." The statement was so serious for seven years old; my mother Renee could hardly contain her laughter.

"And who is Jacob Black honey?" Renee said while helping me unpack my luggage.

"He is the most nicest boy in the whole entire world; he helped me catch bullfrogs at the lake, when Daddy was fishing. He also beat up this yucky boy named Mikey for showing my underwear to everyone at the Fourth of July party in La Plush!" I screeched out fast while letting out a loud sigh.

I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. Renee and my father Charlie, well I don't even know, they never really told me. I know they weren't married but anyways… my father lived in Washington. So every summer I would spend three months with him. Jacob made those months tolerable to say the least. Jacob was my ray of sunshine in the mostly rainy town.

We were pen pals all through Elementary school. He used to draw me funny pictures, and we would plan out all the impending summers. Through middle school we upgraded to the new fangled interwebs via AOL instant messenger. Which made it a lot more interesting; he used to send me pictures of him and his friends, his new hang outs, and even some of the _eck_ girls he would "hang" with. To say I was extremely jealous would be an understatement.

Once we entered High School Jacob really didn't have time to exchange friendly messages through the Internet but he would occasionally send me text messages to my cell phone.

The summer before sophomore year was pretty good Jacob hung out with me but something was different. It felt like there was always tension, like there was an elephant in the room. I fell more and more infatuated with him despite the weird offish vibes he was giving off.

Jacob was gorgeous, he had russet colored skin which he inherited through his Native American traits and straight white teeth that fit his beautiful smile perfectly. Jake had long thick black hair that girls would spend tons of money on to try to recreate. He was all in all perfect.

"Hey Bells, your zoning out. You're not worried about the plane ride are you?" he said while looking at me with the most genuine expression.

"No, I'm sorry, just sad that I'm leaving today. I hate that we live so far away from each other Jake." I replied while looking deep into his hazel brown eyes.

"Well pep up! I found this awesome pond I want to show you! No secret handshakes yet my lady." He tugged my hand and we went exploring through the dense woods behind his house. Our hand shake was our thing. No one knew it but us. We made it up when we were eight years old and thought it was the coolest thing, like we created some secret society, a club that no one else could join.

We came to a clearing, after what seemed like five hours of hiking, and there was a beautiful little pond surrounded by huge boulders and lilies. Jacob perched himself up on one of the rocks and took my hand and helped me up next to him.

He laid down enjoying the rare bits of sun and pulled me along with him. I was in heaven. I had never been this close to Jacob in such an intimate way. Jacob positioned me in the crook of his arm and started stroking my hair.

"Never cut your hair Bella." He mumbled.

I couldn't talk or respond, I was so in love with all these feelings swirling inside me. My cell phone started vibrating and I realized the time.

"Oh crap! Charlie! The plane! Crap!" I said hurriedly.

"Bella relax, breath, you will be fine on the plane. Let's do our deal, and then next summer will be here before we know it." Jacob the optimist, he wasn't the one that was deathly afraid of those flying death trap people call "airplanes".

"Okay, let's do it…" I said with a sigh.

We interlocked our fingers and started wrestling our thumbs.

"_Friends forever, to the end_

_No matter if you go home or even when we're ten_

_Mud, frogs, and Barbies_

_You'll always be my best friend and when you're around it's always a party_

_One two three we're outtttieeee!"_

We went to do our last of our handshake which consisted of a high five but instead, Jacob cupped my chin, leaned down and touched his soft lips to mine. I felt like I was about to combust with the amount of butterflies I felt all throughout my body. I had waited for this day for as long as I could remember, I hadn't even let any of my prior 'boyfriends' back home ever kiss me because I was waiting for him.

But as I opened my eyes I saw a weird expression on his face.

"Uh, Bella, I really have to go, hmm sorry about that. I was just trying it out, ya know? Text me when your plane gets into Phoenix. Bye Bells." With that he ran off into the distance with my heart in his hands. Jacob didn't even look back.

I remember getting on that plane that day feeling sick and sad, and quite frankly pissed the fuck off. I didn't have time to panic about being thousands of miles in the sky.

"I'm never going back to Forks and fuck love." I mumbled to the old man sitting next to me. The old fucker just rolled his eyes and tsked.

To say I was melodramatic was an understatement. When I got back to Phoenix I didn't talk to my mother on the ride home or even that evening. I just locked myself in my bedroom and cried.

Thankfully my sophomore year went off without a hitch. I dated a couple guys, yet it just felt off. Jacob's hasty departure left me feeling confused and crushed. I still found myself comparing everyone to him. I could never see anyone the way I saw Jacob.

The school year went by fast and before I knew it Mommy dearest informed me that I had to go to Charlie's for the summer. I told her all year that I wanted to spend the summer in the sun and heat and away from the dreary wet. How the fuck was I going to endure three months of my life pleasantly when I didn't even know what the hell happened with Jake?

I packed my bags and begged my mom for the millionth time please let me stay.

She didn't budge. She dropped me off at the airport and we said our farewells.

I was scared and anxious not only because I had to spend three hours on a plane but the thought of a lonely summer and confusion.

Today was definitely not a good sign for what the summer had in store. The passenger next to me barfed twice, there screaming baby behind me, and I had a migraine the size of California. But of course I found myself thinking of Jacob.

My thoughts drifted to all these contrite things like if my breath stunk or if he felt sorry for me because he could see my infatuation for him. Why did he freak out so bad when he kissed me? And if I was that bad at it why didn't he just tell me? We never held back secrets.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Turbulence thrashed the airplane and that was my sign of impending doom.

_Hello Forks! FUCK YOU!_


	2. To the End

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Mud, Frogs and Barbies**

**Chapter Two**: To the End

I had been in beautiful fucking forks for a month and had yet to see or hear from Jake. He knew I was in town, I mean with a population of a whopping 3000 people and a dog it's hard to go around town unnoticed. _Maybe he forgot about me_

How could he forget about all of the summers we spent bullshitting and having fun? Forget the closeness we shared? Some best friend. I went with Charlie to Billy's every chance I got. I had to sit and listen to them rant and rave like two fucking broads. Jacob was nowhere to be found. I even texted him while sitting in his living room, with no reply. I was starting to get pretty pissed.

By summer's end I was done. Done with boys. Done with Forks. I couldn't wait to get on that plane back to my salvation, to see the god forsaken sun for once. I never thought I would be so happy.

If my life couldn't get any worse, my mother called and informed me that Forks Washington would be my permanent residence.

"What? The peace core! Are you fucking kidding me? " I screamed into the phone.

"Watch your language Isabella. I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm doing good in the world and I think you need to bond more with your father. Charlie is lonely and it's only fair for you to stay with him because he has missed out on so much already."

"Charlie is fine, and he's as grown ass man. A frickin police officer and has lived alone this long! And! For your information, we bond… we HAVE a great fucking bond! PLEASE mom, this is just insane! What? Are you going to Africa to bring them fresh water? What about your daughter?" I whined exasperatedly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't make me ask you again WATCH YOUR MOUTH."

"Mom I will do anything I will stay with the crazy cat lady next door, please don't make me stay here. I hate it here!"

"Isabella, you will be fine. I love you. Call me when you're calmed down."

"But, mom…"

"No butt's. Stop your belly aching. School starts Monday, you will make friends and be fine. I love you Bella." With that she hung up the phone and my heart on a light post.

I slept for shit all weekend and woke Monday with a mean case of the shits, pounding migraine and my nails looked like I was trying to chew my hand off. I was in a bad case of needing a manicure. I looked in the mirror and saw dark circles underneath my eyes and said fuck it.

_I'm going to suck it up and take Forks High by the balls_

Even though I looked haggard and had irritable bowels, I decided today was a new day, a new start. Jacob will be the one shitting himself when he sees me.

I donned most sexy-yet-sophisticated outfit, tight black skinny jeans with a layered white and black v neck tank and my best lacy Victoria Secrets bra to make the girls stay up nice and high for the whole world to see. I straightened my long wavy hair and drove to school in my dad's old piece of shit truck with a newfound air of confidence.

I sputtered up to Forks High School's parking lot, and got the closet parking space to the front office. I entered the ancient looking building that was the size of a shoe box and told the nice old lady behind the desk that I was new to Washington.

She gave me my schedule with a smile. As I was saying thank you, someone ran into me with force of a freight train.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to smack into you! These new heels I'm wearing are killers, but aren't they hot?" Standing before me was a mini person. I swear this girl was like four foot nothing, with black bobbed hair and jade green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I would have casts on both of my legs right now if I tried walking in those. I and heels don't get along well." I laughed playfully.

She giggled "Hi, I'm Alice. I will be showing you around school, and filling you in on the juicy small town gossip." She winked.

"Sounds good…" as she opened the steel doors to the hallway that stored all the lockers and my fellow high school peers, I felt like we were on the red carpet. But instead of cameras flashing and people asking for autographs, I got whispering and staring. I mean come on, it's like they had never seen someone outside of Washington before.

After the crowds parted like the red sea, low and behold, there stood Jacob Black next to a locker and a leggy blonde. They were laughing and whispering to each other like they had no cares. I felt bile rising in my throat.

I was in utter disbelief; at first I didn't think it could have been my Jacob. His long glorious hair was cut short and spiked in the front. His lean body was covered in caramel colored muscles, and he had on a tight black wife beater showing off his massive built arms with a huge tattoo marking his right bicep.

Jacob finally looked up and saw me. I knew it was him for sure; his hazel brown eyes definitely had not changed. I waved at him and he just kind of did one of those head nod things.

I shot daggers with my eyes. What the fuck? Head nod? After all we've been through I get a fucking head nod? Our kiss must have been pretty shitty for him to acknowledge me like a nobody.

I asked Alice to show me were the restrooms were and I stomped off after her hoping I wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the day.

But the gods decided to have a hay day with me. As my luck would have it, I walked in to my first period and about gouged my eyes out.

There was Jacob, mauling that blonde bitch like he was some crazed werewolf and she was one of his tasty treats. And the only open seat was located behind the happy couple.

_Fuck my life…_

I begged my legs to move so they wouldn't catch me gawking at their lewd behavior and plopped down in the seat directly behind Jake.

When he finally decided to come up for air, "Ah, hey Bells…" Jake said to me while clearing his throat and turning completely around to look me straight in my eyes.

I straightened my spine, held my head high and replied, "Hello. Jacob."

Thankfully the teacher, Mr. Cavasos, saved my ass, or Jacob's rather. The rest of the period was uneventful for me.

Right before class ended Jacob whispered in to the Baywatch babes ear. She turned around, looked at me then back at Jacob and giggled. I already didn't like the skeezer. Her tiny perfect giggle just fueled my animosity even further.

Saved by the bell, I rushed off to my next class. As I was exiting the door I ran into someone hard. Thankfully it was just Alice again.

"Oh geez, I'm just in your way all day today, aren't I?" she fluttered hair pretty black eye lashes at me.

"Don't worry about it, that class was brutal…" I muttered while trying to invert my eyes so I wouldn't catch a glimpse of Jake.

"UGH, that's Rosalie Hale." Alice pointed in the direction to the blonde skeez that Jake was practically fornicating with.

"If it has a pulse and a peen she's all over it. I really don't know why guys even like her. She's so fake and looks like an Amazon… but I guess if you're into the all legs, blonde hair and blue eyed cliché, she fits the bill. It doesn't help any that she will give it up with absolutely no persuasion," Alice pulled the right side of her upper lip up in disgust.

"Ah, I see," was all I could say with a little smirk playing on my lips. I had a feeling Alice and I would be _good _friends.

The next couple periods were boring but I managed to stay awake. My migraine was worse and I was ravenously starving by lunch time.

Alice met me halfway to the lunch room chatty as ever. She asked me about life in Arizona as we entered the cafeteria. By now I was pretty used to all the stares; it was quite amusing. We got our food and we made our way to the table that she declared was "her" table.

"Oh, there's my brother Edward!" Alice squeaked.

I looked where she was pointing and was rendered speechless; he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Edward this is my new friend Isabella!"

"Nice to meet you…Isabella." Edward said with a side lip smirk that looked glorious on his pink plump lips. His voice was so fucking hot and raspy like he had been screaming all night long or something.

"Uh…likewise Bella. I mean…uh…just call me Bella." I stammered out. I had a hard time being coherent as I gazed into his entrancing green eyes. Just then a boy with short blonde dreads reaching just past his eyes walked up.

"Bella, this is Jasper." Alice introduced us with excitement. I could tell immediately she was smitten over this grungy Kurt Cobain look alike.

"Bella, that name is really fitting for you." Jasper drawled out, while licking his lips and flashing his pearly whites. Alice's face fell for just a second. But she recovered quickly, I doubted anyone other than myself noticed.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you Jasper."

We all began to eat and everyone was talking at once. I tried to appear interested in their conversation, but my mind kept drifting back to Alice's green eyed brother.

It was remarkable how different they looked from each other but they had the same colored eyes that definitely labeled them siblings. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes trying to appraise him without getting caught. He was so gorgeous. He was concentrating so hard on a stupid bottle cap he kept spinning around and around.

I had never seen anyone even remotely as beautiful as this boy; I had to keep from drooling all over myself. Edward had the type of hair that any straight female would want run their hands through. It was a brilliant shade of copper with brown hues, messy and quit long but it stuck up in different directions like he just rolled out of bed. He was tall and lean and had creamy white skin that offset his green jades accompanied with thick black spider like eyelashes.

It was like he knew I was entranced by his eyes that he felt me staring, he totally caught me gawking.

But actually, he looked right past me. I turned around and saw my best friend, who apparently doesn't even know exist, approaching the table. I felt my heart leap but then falter. He was still with Rosemary or whatever the fuck her chinsy, pretentious name was.

They sat down and she was practically on his lap. It was disgusting. It made me want to scream "FIND A FUCKING ROOM!" I noticed Edward reverted his eyes back to that magical bottle cap, like it hurt to be around them.

Jasper caught me scowling at the happy couple and piped up "Hey Bella, this is my sister Rosalie and her boyfriend-of-the-week Jacob."

"Get bent, Jasper." Rosemary sneered, sliding her pointer finger down Jacob's bicep while staring at Edward.

"Oh I know Jacob," _we used to bathe together and play Barbies and make mud pies together, oh yeah and we were best friends forever, which apparently forever ended last summer…_

I winked at Jacob and whispered "Pigtails…" and winked again.

"So Bella… do you have any plans this weekend" Jasper asked while snapping us out of our awkward stare.

Alice nudged me and mouthed 'say _no'_. That question got Edwards attention. I almost forgot my answer because I was mesmerized by his awesome come fuck me eyes, he was literally making me sweat.

"As a matter of fact, my weekend is wide open. Is it hot in here?" I asked while lifting my white layered shirt over my head to expose my black awesome boob tank underneath.

I caught Edward appraising the girls and felt my blush rise to my cheeks then he averted his eyes again back to that fucking bottle cap, but then he mumbled

"Jas is having a party this weekend. You should come see our band play_." _

_Oh that's why his voice is so raspy…. I bet he's a singer… _

"Oh _please,_ like she wants to hear your shitty music. Besides the new girl will probably feel uncomfort—"

I cut the bitch off "Actually, I love shitty music and would love to meet people.

Maybe find someone hot to distract me from this bumpkin town, no pun intended to you natives." I winked at Jacob.

"But, uhmm Rosemary is it? I appreciate the concern but I can manage." I said with the fakest smile I could muster up.

"Whatever, it's Ros-alie. It's not that hard to remember, but then again …" I really wanted to hear what the bitches snarky comeback was going to be but then the bell rang and Jacob tugged her away. She was glaring at me like she wanted to pull my hair out or something prissy to that extent.

"See you around Bells…" Jacob murmured over his shoulder.

I stood up and yelled, "Jarrod? I mean Jacob? Right. It's Bella." He stopped and looked back at me. I almost felt bad because he honestly looked sad by my attitude, but you know what? Fuck that, he was no friend of mine.

After that fiasco, my next period was Gym which made me cringe. To make matters worse, "Mikey" as in Mike Newton the kid that lifted my skirt when I was seven years old in front like one hundred people, was there to 'take after me' as he put it. Mike was not shy with his regressions and was practically salivating over me which I would have been flatter by if he didn't look like he popped a woody every time I bent over to pick up a basketball.

"Bella…" he drawled out my name I'm guessing trying to sound sexy. "What's your next period?"

"Bio." was all I replied.

"Cool me too, let me walk you girl…"

As I was walking to my last class, I was thanking the Lord that this was my last hour of the school day. If I could just get through this last class, I would go home and beg my mother. Maybe even put on the water works to make her let me come home or stay with my aunt Maria in Texas.

Mike practically ripped my arm off with excitement as he led me to our shared last period. I entered the room and realized that there was only one seat left.

'Hot damn,' was all I could think. It was my dream boy with the crazy sex hair sitting all by himself. But then I looked behind him and there was Jake.

_Stupid, stupid Jake!_

"Hey Mike, sit with Cullen." Jacob demanded. Evidently he wanted me to sit with him instead of Edward.

I looked over to Edward and said "Looks like Edward doesn't have a lab partner, I think I'll be fine right here." I bent over, picking up my pen that accidentally fell.

Edward chuckled and said "Yeah, she's definitely fine," while appraising the goods.

I was a little shocked by the innuendo of his comment and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks when I realized all three boys Jacob, Mike and Edward were looking at my ass. Mike was practically slobbering all over himself and Jake was gritting his teeth and focused on his lab book in front of him blocking his view of me and Edward completely.

I was totally high on the jealous vibes I was getting off of Jacob. It was actually pretty sick how happy I was. But then I turned to Edward and he wouldn't even acknowledge me. I tried making small talk and all I got was yes and no answers. It was pretty frustrating.

Why is it that it's always the last class of the day that feels the most drawn out?

Maybe I felt that way because of the tension between myself and Jacob, I don't know but thankfully we just had to read a couple chapters in our lab book. I took the opportunity to try to engage Edward in conversation. I was really curious as to why he looked so put off by Rosalie although, I mean I could see why any girl would be, but why him?

"So, hey, what's up with you and Jaspers sister?" I whispered to him.

"Hmm nothing is up with me and her, maybe you should be talking to her boyfriend. You obviously know him and he's right behind you." Edward said while tapping his pencil really hard on the desk like I annoyed him with my curiosity.

I put my hand over his pencil feeling daring. He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes and I was almost winded by the intensity of his stare. He looked so sad and broken.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually that nosey, I ugh, I don't know..." I fumbled over my words and looked down at my hand over his. I was stunned by the warmth that was radiated at our skin touching, I moved my hand so fast you would of thought he had set it on fire.

"Don't be sorry. Come over to Jasper's today, and you can hear our band practice if you're not busy," he smirked at me, he obviously knew how flustered I was by him all I could manage to squeak out was "Sure."


End file.
